Why She Stayed
by Myfangirlproblems
Summary: Why did Kate stay with Tony when he had the plague and she didn't? (This has been made so many times before,I know. I just really wanted to do my take on SWAK) TATE


**This is my first fanfic, so if it's bad I'm sorry. I am still learning. Also, I know this is a very cliché Tate fanfic, but if you don't like it, don't read it.**

 **This story is about what happens after the episode SWAK. This is just how I personally feel like should have happened with the aftermath of SWAK. The story is in Tony's POV and everything in italics are in his thoughts.**

 _I couldn't help but think about how I could have died today. I can't imagine what would've happened if I died from the plague today. I feel like the team would have been lost without me. I know they all joke around with me and would never admit it(especially Gibbs and Kate), but I know that they all do care about me. Who else would make movie references all day and get headslapped for it?_

 _The one thing that I have been pondering all day: Kate._

 _She lied about being infected. How could she risk getting the plague for me? She calls me a sexist pig everyday. And now she's here. Sleeping in the bed next to me. Right now._

 _Does she care about me?_

 _I hope so. Because I care about her very deeply. More than just a co-worker or brother. I just can't admit it to her because of stupid rule 12._

 _But I need to know why. Why she stayed._

 _I walk over to her bed and kneel beside it to wake her up._

Tony?

 _I guess she's awake already._

What is it, Tony? You better not be coming over here to tell me another movie reference.

 _She chuckles a little and is about to make another witty remark until she notices my serious face. She looks at me with concern._

What's wrong?

Kate, why did you stay? Why would you risk becoming infected and possibly dying for me? Me of all people. I can't even picture you giving me a compliment, let alone risking your life for me. I'm not going to leave until I get an honest answer.

 _She looked away, but I noticed her trying to hide a tear._

If I didn't stay, you would have been alone with no one else there for you. I would never want you to go through something horrible like this alone. You may act childish at times, but I still care about you Tony. No one deserves this. I couldn't imagine you taking your last breath before you leave this world thinking that nobody even cared that you were dying, feeling lost and abandoned. I could never do that.

 _She started crying,not caring if the tears are noticed by me now._

I'm sorry if what I did was considered insane,but I will never be sorry for doing what I did.

 _When she stopped speaking, I immediately got up and sat on her bed and gave her a hug._

Thank you for caring,Kate.

 _She responded by wrapping her arms tightly around me as she cried into my chest. I responded by kissing her forehead._

It's okay, Kate. I'm fine. I'll never leave you or the team.

You better not DiNozzo or I will kick your ass.

 _I continue to hold her for some time until I think she is asleep. I get up to go into my bed until I feel her hand grab onto my arm. I turn around as she asks me to stay with her with those beautiful pleading eyes. I lay down with her in the small hospital bed and she rests her head on my chest again. I can't believe it. I have Kate Todd sleeping in my arms. I have always dreamed of this moment ever since I met. I always thought it was just a little crush, but I realized I was in love with her when she got kidnapped by that bastard, Ari. Thinking she is asleep,I decide to say good night and whisper,_

I love you.

 _I snuggle into her. Breathing in the nice smell of her hair. Suddenly, she turns to face me and next thing I know, she kisses me! I responded and enjoyed the sweet taste of her lips on mine. It was very deep and passionate and the best kiss I ever had(which is really saying a lot). Kate pulled back from the kiss._

I love you too. It's just—What about rule 12? And how can I know that this isn't just a fling because I don't do "flings", To-

 _I silenced her by putting my finger over her lips._

Kate, relax. We don't have to tell Gibbs because we will keep it professional. Since I would want to start our relationship by taking it slow, we would keep it out of the office. And I would never want to have just a fling with you. I would never want to hurt you because you mean much more to me than a fling. More than you could ever imagine. Ever since you were held hostage by Ari, I realized how much I care about you and I knew I was falling in love with you fast and hard. Also, if getting the plague has taught me one thing, it's that you only live once. I realized I might not have gotten the chance to tell you I love you which is what made me keep fighting.

Good answer, DiNozzo.

Well—that and Gibbs headslapping me while saying that I will not die.

 _Kate elbowed me._

Ow.

Way to ruin the mood, Tony.

 _I smile as Kate rolls her eyes at me._

How did I end up falling in love with you?

My charm, good looks, my smile.

You're pathetic.

It's part of my charm.

 _She sighs and responds by giggling._

And I wouldn't want you any other way.

 _She smiled at me. I'm glad that she admitted that she does care about me. We decide to get some rest from this very stressful day. We fell asleep in each other's arms thinking about the future and getting through the tough times together from now on._

 **Reviews would be very nice;)**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this fic. If you aren't a fan of Tate then don't comment anything please because you wouldn't want to read this fic anyway. I know this has probably been written before by many, but I just wanted to try it out. I did this episode because it's my favorite episode ever. It is both a Tony and Tate-centric episode.**

 **Love ya tons**


End file.
